creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich liebe dich mein Engel
Ich starre auf die alte Mauer die mit, sich langsam verblassenden, unleserlichen Graffiti beschmiert ist. Diese zieht sich durch die volle Länge der Seitenstraße, in die ich mich geflüchtet habe, und begrenzt den Bereich zu einem anderen Grundstück das ich von meiner Position aus nicht einsehen kann. Eher teilnahmslos lasse ich meinen Blick über die einzelnen Buchstaben und Zeichen, deren Bedeutung ich nicht verstehe, schweifen bis sie in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden. Hinter der Mauer erheben sich zwei gewaltige Schornsteine deren Schlote schon seit Jahren keinen Rauch mehr ausstoßen. Schwarz zeigen sie sich mir während hinter ihnen die Sonne langsam dem Horizont entgegen sinkt und der Himmel in ein warmes Oranges Leuchten verwandelt wird. So verharre ich in der Hocke, an die hinter mir liegende Häuserwand gelehnt, und betrachte den Sonnenuntergang. Zu dem, sich verändernden, Farbenspiel aufsehend, spüre ich beruhigendes Schauern dass meinen Körper erfüllt. Jenes Schauern das ich immer empfand wenn ich ihren zärtlichen Berührungen erlag, die mich manchmal um meinen Verstand brachten. Und da ist "Sie" wieder. Schwermütig lasse ich meinen Kopf sinken, ebenso mein Herz das zerbrochen in mir pocht, deren Erinnerungen an sie eine trauernde Melancholie in mir entfacht. „Sophie”, flüstere ich ihren Namen in nie geahnter Sehnsucht, mich nach ihr verzehrend. „Warum hast du uns das angetan?”, frage ich seufzend vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartend. Schwerfällig verkrampft sich mein Magen als ich mich verliere und ich ihr lächelndes Gesicht vor mir sehe. „''Ich liebe dich mein Engel”, flüsterte sie in mein Ohr wenn wir kuschelnd und eng umschlungen einen neuen Tag in meinem Bett begrüßten. Nun ist es leer und kalt, nichts ist von dieser Zärtlichkeit mehr übrig die wir uns einst versprochen hatten, die uns intim und liebend vereinte.'' Ich sacke in mich zusammen, zerbreche in dieser verlassenen Einsamkeit, die mir verzweifelt glühende Tränen über meine Wangen jagen. Wärmendes frösteln lässt mich verbittert aufschreien: „Ich hasse dich dafür du selbstsüchtiges Miststück”, schluchze ich atemlos gefolgt von einem Heulkrampf der in mir alles überschwemmt. Gefühle der Schuld lassen mein Inneres schmelzen und ich bereue den Hass auf sie, der mich verkümmert zerfrisst. Es ist ein nicht enden wollendes Flimmern das vor meinen Augen tanzt als ich es wieder höre. „''Tu das bitte nicht''”, hallt meine vor Angst zitternde Stimme in meinem Kopf wider. Mein ganzer Körper hatte sich in diesem Moment vor nie endender Angst, sie zu verlieren, versteift. Sie stand im Fensterrahmen meines Schlafzimmers und sah mich, mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen, traurig an. Ihre langen braunen Haare flatterten abstrakt um ihr blass gewordenes Gesicht, dass sonst so voller leben und liebe gewesen war. Nichts war in diesem Moment noch davon übrig, nichts erinnerte an die fröhliche Sophie die ich aus früheren Tagen kannte. „Sophie, flehte ich sie an. „Du weißt doch selbst das du das nicht tun willst”. Ein resignierendes Lächeln huschte ihr über den Mund als sie versuchte ihre Stimme zu finden: „Du verstehst das nicht, wir können”, ihre Stimme versagte ihre den Dienst und ich bemerkte wie sie mit den Tränen rang, die sie vergeblich versuchte zurückzuhalten. Eisiges Entsetzen packte mich als sie sich rücklings weiter aus dem Fenster lehnte und ich versuchte sie davon abzubringen loszulassen. „Ich liebe dich, ich will dich nicht verlieren”, war das einzige was ich in dieser Situation hervorbrachte, aber es war die Wahrheit die ich ihr bettelnd gestand. Sie schaute mit leeren, glasigen Augen an mir vorbei als ich ihr meine Hand entgegenstreckte, in der Hoffnung sie würde sie ergreifen und von diesem Irrsinn ablassen. „Laura unsere Liebe hat keine Zukunft, flüsterte sie in einem Tonfall der etwas endgültiges in sich trug, bevor sie schleichend zerbricht und uns genommen wird, wähle ich diesen Weg”, wurde ihre Stimme nach jedem Wort leiser. Eine kurze Stille brach zwischen uns ihre Wogen als ich wieder das Wort ergriff: „Aber so muss es doch nicht enden, log ich ihr schreiend entgegen da selbst ich keine passende Lösung unserer Liebe zueinander, die nicht sein durfte, finden konnte. Wir können einen anderen Weg wählen der uns retten kann”, log ich weiter als mir dennoch klar wurde das sie recht hatte. Es gab keinen anderen Weg als diesen, doch wollte ich es nicht über mich bringen mit ihr da oben zu stehen und gemeinsam in die Ewigkeit zu springen. Selbst Trügerische Hoffnung lehnte sich in mir auf und verblendete mir den Blick auf die grausame Wahrheit der ich nicht ins Gesicht blicken wollte. Ich wollte es einfach nicht begreifen das dies das Ende sein sollte und so sah ich nur einen einzigen Rettungsanker ihr Leben zu retten, indem ich einfach loslassen musste. Sie hatte sich bereits entschieden bevor ich sie hier im Fensterrahmen stehen sah und es gab nichts mehr was ich tun konnte sie davon abzubringen. So blickte ich ihr noch mal ganz tief in ihre Augen in denen ich mich beinahe verlor und krächzte verabschiedend: „Leb wohl Sophie.” Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu dem liebevollsten Lächeln das sie mir schenken konnte und sie verschwand still und leise aus dem Fensterrahmen um in die Umarmung der Ewigkeit zu fallen. Tosend werde ich aus diesem endgültigen Abschied gerissen, spüre wie mein ganzes Wesen zerbricht, deren Restverstandscherben profan und abgestorben in mir liegen bleiben. Vom wärmenden Abendhimmel ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben, da dieser der kalten und einsamen Nacht gewichen ist in der ich nun hocke. Ich hebe meinen Kopf, blicke zum schwarzen Himmel hinauf, an denen tausende kalter Sterne kleben. „Ich liebe dich noch immer liebste Sophie”, wispere ich zu ihr im glauben sie könne mich hören. Ein wenig später, nachdem ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt und neues Make up aufgelegt hatte, stehe ich wieder an meinem altbekannten Platz und warte auf einen Freier. „Die heutige Nacht ist ja mal wieder zum in den Arsch ficken”, denke ich, während ich mir die Beine in den Bauch stehe. „Kein einziger Freier”, beende ich diesen Gedanken, als doch noch ein glänzender schwarzer Wagen neben mir zum Stehen kommt. Das Brummen des Motors vermischt sich mit dem surrenden Geräusch des Fensterhebers der die Seitenscheibe in der Beifahrertür verschwinden lässt. Einen Moment zögere ich noch und nehme einen tiefen Zug aus der Zigarette in meiner Hand. Heiß verteilt sich der Rauch in meiner Lunge und ich verspüre ein kurzes ziehen, indessen ich den Stummel vor meine High-Heels werfe und ihn austrete. Nachdem ich den weißen Rauch in die kalte Nacht hinaus gepustet hatte, stecke ich meinen Kopf durch die Beifahrertür und bin im ersten Moment überrascht lasse mir aber nichts anmerken. Am Steuer sitzt eine Frau. Im Zweilicht das im Wageninnere vorherrscht erkenne ich nicht sofort ihre langen, braunen Haare die sich fast bis zum Fahrersitz hinunterschlängeln. Den restlichen Teil ihres Gesichts kann ich unmöglich erkennen da sie die Innenbeleuchtung ausgeschaltet lässt und ihren Blick weiterhin Richtung Straße gehaftet hat. An ihrem Profil erkenne ich aber das sie ein Unterlippenpiercing besitzt. Nach einigen Sekunden frage ich Lasziv: „Was darf es denn sein?”, verkneife mir aber ein "süße" da ich nicht sicher bin was die Dame wirklich von mir möchte. Eine kurze Pause entsteht zwischen ihr und mir, bis sie endlich den Kopf langsam zu mir dreht und mit monotoner Stimme fragt: „Du und Sophie ward Geschwister nicht wahr?” Eine Schockwelle jagt durch mich hindurch und für einen kurzen Augenblick finde ich keine passende Antwort auf diese Frage die sie mir einfach gegen den Kopf warf. Aber es stimmt. Sophie und ich sind...waren Geschwister. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Beerdigung, die ich nur unter starken Beruhigungsmittel ertrug, gestand ich meinen Eltern das diese geheime Liebe zwischen uns gelebt hatte. Eine Liebe die so rein und ehrlich war das niemand hätte uns trennen können. Außer der Tod. Sie steckten mich in ein Internat, indem ich es keine Woche aushielt und lief dann einfach weg, seit diesem Tag schlug ich mich als Prostituierte durch das Leben. Ich wechselte unzählige mal die Stadt bis ich in einer Einzimmerwohnung unter kam und dort nun lebe. Nächsten Monat werde ich siebzehn und versuche meine Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. „Jetzt hören sie mal, ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht und überhaupt, wer sind sie?”, blaffe ich sie nach einem irritierten Moment an, der die Zeit mit Sophie wieder in mein Gedächtnis ruft. „Sie war nie das was sie vorgeben hat zu sein, erkenne ich ein fragendes Lächeln im Gesicht der Dame, hat sie dir je von ihrem Hobby erzählt?” Am Ende der Frage erkannte ich eine Veränderung ihrer Gesichtszüge die irgendetwas Bösartiges an sich hatten, doch ließ ich mir nichts anmerken. Vielmehr beschäftigt mich ihre dreiste Art in der sie Auftritt, ihre selbstsichere Ausstrahlung versprüht sich in Überheblichkeit. Ich hasse sie jetzt schon und möchte so schnell wie möglich das sie sich verzieht. „Sie hören mir jetzt ganz genau zu Lady, herrsche ich sie an, sie stellen mir Fragen von denen ich keine Ahnung haben will, vergraulen mir die Kundschaft und das mit Sophie geht sie nun wirklich nichts an.” „Und wenn sie keine Nummer mit mir schieben wollen, möchte ich sie nun bitten weiterzufahren”, zische ich nun leiser. Ich drehe mich von ihr weg und bin im begriff... „Wenn du möchtest soll es so sein, was kostet eine Nacht mit dir”, lächelt sie mir verführerisch zu. Überrascht sage ich gar nichts und starre sie nur an als hätte sie mir weismachen wollen der Osterhase hätte ihr vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt, doch dann sehe ich wieder diese Veränderung. Der Fokus meines Blickes wird jedoch, von einem Bündel Geldscheinen in ihrer Hand, abgelenkt den sie vor meiner Nase hin und her wedelt. Für einen kurzen Moment sehe ich wie ich meine Rechnungen bezahlen kann und noch etwas auf meinem Konto übrig bleiben könnte, doch schlage ich mir das schnell aus dem Kopf und brülle sie an: „Ich will mit ihnen keine Nacht verbringen, schlage ich hart gegen die Beifahrertür sodass ein Stoß durch den Wagen geht, ich will das sie verschwinden.” Unbeeindruckt über meinen Ausbruch wedelt sie weiter mit den Geldscheinen: „Wie du willst Laura, wir sehen uns wieder”, betätigt sie den Schalter für den Fensterheber und die Scheibe trennt uns. „Eingebildete Fotze, flüstere ich als der Wagen an der nächsten grünen Ampel aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet, die soll sich ins Knie ficken”. Ich greife in meine Handtasche und stecke mir eine Zigarette an und warte auf einen Freier. Nach einigen Stunden, in denen ich mir die Beine in den Bauch gestanden habe gebe ich es auf. „Heute Nacht fickt mich keiner”, stelle ich fest den Nachhauseweg antretend. Leer und klackernd verliert sich das Geräusch meiner High-Heels in einer besonders engen Gasse, die mir als Abkürzung dient, diese aber nicht beleuchtet ist. Es scheint als würde die Dunkelheit, durch die ich mich wage, verschwindend auf meine Existenz wirken. Klein und unbedeutend komme ich mir vor, ein kleiner Fleck im großen Leben das nichts mehr wert ist. Eine verbrauchte Seele die nichts mehr erschrecken oder zerstören kann, ein abgestumpfter Verstand wohnt in mir ohne Hoffnung es könnte besser werden. Jedoch habe ich mich damit abgefunden jede Nacht benutzt zu werden, eine lebendige Wichsvorlage zu sein, die nach getaner Arbeit ihren dreckigen Lohn bekommt. Mich in düsteren Gedanken verlierend öffne ich die Tür zu meiner kleinen Wohnung im ersten Stock, die zu einem heruntergekommenen Gebäudekomplex gehört, der sich trostlos in die Umgebung einreiht. Hier leben die, die in der Gesellschaft auf der Strecke geblieben sind, hier leben Fixer und Dealer Tür an Tür, hier leben Vergewaltiger und Vergewaltigte unter einer Decke. Dies ist mein zuhause. Müde lasse ich die Tür ins Schloss fallen und schließe ab. „Willkommen zuhause Laura”, flüstere ich und hänge meine Jacke an die Wand. Mein viel zu kurzes Kleid landet auf dem alten Sessel den ich wohl schon Jahrhunderten besitze und nie wieder los werden will da er so gemütlich ist. Im Badezimmer angekommen entledige ich mich der restlichen Reizwäsche. Heiß prasselt das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf über meinen Körper und denke dabei nur noch an mein Bett in das ich mich fallen lassen möchte. Jenes Bett das ich mit Sophie geteilt hatte, jenes Bett das ich vor dem Sperrmüll rettete da ich diese kleine Oase unserer Liebe schmerzlich einhauchen will. Hier kann ich mich in Selbstmitleid und nie enden wollenden Schuldgefühlen suhlen, bis mir mein Herz in rasender Verzweiflung einschläft. Schreiende Einsamkeit ergießt sich unter Tränen in mein Kopfkissen und ich stehe wieder vor diesem Fenster und reiche "Ihr" die Hand entgegen um sie zu retten. Doch da ist nichts mehr was Liebe vergibt... Nur Kummer und Schmerz. Leer und hohl kuschele ich mich in das weiche Kopfkissen und lasse die Bettdecke über mich gleiten, es dauert nicht lange und schwarzer schlaf umhüllt mich. Ich höre sie noch flüstern: „Ich liebe dich mein Engel.” Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod